Renaissance
by Woshi
Summary: [Prequelle Bad End Clear] Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout ce qu'il fut avant avait disparut. Comment allait-il faire désormais pour vivre sans avoir l'impression constante d'être incomplet? Et qu'allait-il faire pour Aoba-San? La solution se dessina d'elle même.


**Renaissance**

Auteur: Woshi ~

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Dmmd appartiennent à NitroChiral Plus

Personnage principal: Clear

Personnage secondaire: Aoba, Toue. Mention des frères Alpha.

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi.

Warning: Il y a un thème assez dérangeant là dedans, donc si vous êtes sensible éthiquement parlant, vaut mieux pas lire ça (m'enfin, ça m'étonnerait alors que vous ayez joué au jeu jusqu'au bout alors)

Raiting: T

Résumé: Lorsque Clear se réveilla, tout ce qu'il fut avant avait disparut. Comment allait-il faire désormais pour vivre sans avoir l'impression constante d'être incomplet? La solution se dessina d'elle même.

Note de l'auteur: Petit OS sur Dramatical Murder (qui se transformera peut être en drabble si j'ai la foi) avec mon personnage préféré: Clear. Je suis tellement fan de sa route, vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point, et sa bad end encore plus. Alors voici une petite histoire racontant justement la prequelle de la mauvaise fin de son point de vue. Bonne lecture et merci d'avance de laisser une petite review ~

* * *

_Blanc._

Tout était d'un blanc étincelant.

Alors qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits, il put s'apercevoir que cette couleur ne venait pas seulement de son imagination; les murs, le sol, la lumière et même les gens qui l'entourent. Tous sont d'un blanc immaculé, encore plus pur que la neige. L'intérieur de sa tête aussi, il la sent aussi vidée que cet endroit. Il n'y a rien. Comme la conscience d'un nourrisson qui vient de naître, il sent qu'il ne sait rien, qu'il n'a besoin de rien, qu'il n'est rien et qu'il n'a rien à part ce qui a été déjà décidé pour lui. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange le tiraillait, comme si ce blanc n'était pas naturel, mais se contentait de recouvrir quelque chose qu'il fut, qu'il n'est plus et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être. Son instinct, ou ce qui s'y rapportait, lui dictait qu'il n'avait pas de raison de chercher à découvrir ce que c'était, comme un blocage à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Doucement, les informations vinrent combler ce néant à l'intérieur de lui, petit à petit pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une surchauffe, balayant ainsi cet étrange sentiment. D'abord le nom qu'il fut décidé pour lui, ensuite la nature de ce qu'il était et enfin son unique fonction dans cet étrange monde dont il avait l'impression de connaître à la fois tout et rien. Lentement, il se leva sous les yeux satisfaits d'un vieil homme distingué présent depuis le début de son réveil. Son visage ne lui était pas étranger. De cette pensée suivit tout un processus à l'intérieur de sa mémoire, une image apparut avec un ensemble de données lui disant qu'il s'agissait de Toue.

Son créateur et son maître.

"Je suis content de te retrouver, Clear."

"Aoba-San..."

Ce nom ne surpris personne autant que lui-même. Comme un instinct, un réflexe, lorsqu'il pensa à "Maître", ce fut la première chose que sa bouche parvint à prononcer malgré lui. Sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, un visage se plaça immédiatement dans sa mémoire; celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, dégradés sur leur longueur et les yeux marrons tirant vers l'ambre et une voix... Une voix qui était sans doute la source de sa confusion. Il savait que tout cela n'avait rien à faire dans son esprit, tel un parasite qui s'obstinait à rester terrer dans un coin de ce qui dû être sa conscience.

Bien qu'à peine remis en état de marche, Clear était assez intelligent pour deviner que son comportement irrespectueux lui vaudra à tous les coups d'être de nouveau débranché, et cette fois pour toujours. Après tout, c'était normal; un robot n'était pas censé penser à des personnes étrangères que son maître. Si même après avoir été réparé, il s'obstinait à ne pas reconnaître Toue, alors son cas était irrécupérable. Il le savait, mais il l'acceptait, car la volonté de son Maître passait avant tout le reste. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une machine programmée pour servir ses desseins; s'il n'accomplissait pas cette tâche parfaitement, alors il ne valait pas le coup de le garder comme fardeau.

Néanmoins, Toue se mis à sourire contre toute attente. Ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, Clear se reprit rapidement:

"Maître, veuillez me pardonner, je..."

"J'ai bien fait de te garder."

D'un signe de main, il ordonna à tous les scientifiques de sortir de la grande pièce afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux seuls. Désormais assis sur la table d'opération, entouré de machines complexes qui évaluaient son organisme, Clear baissa les yeux en face de l'homme mûr. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, car son maître avait des réactions imprévisibles. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, lui expliquant cette sensation de renaissance; il s'était mal comporté. Pourtant, malgré leur signification, l'humanoïde n'arrivait pas à saisir l'émotion qu'il y avait. Des souvenirs qui appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'implantaient dans son esprit.

Ce n'est pourtant qu'une partie en métal composant le mécanisme complexe de son corps. Il n'y avait rien de naturel en lui; son sang était de l'huile, un ordinateur remplaçait, sa voix était générée par une technique et même la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir faisait partie du programme complexe implanté dans la carte-mère de ce qui était censé être sa tête. Son monde entier était froid et solitaire. Pourquoi alors une étrange chanson jouait d'un air lointain dans son esprit? Il pouvait clairement dire qu'elle venait de lui, mais c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger qui chantait à sa place. Ce son était beaucoup trop doux, beaucoup trop profond, beaucoup trop chaleureux, beaucoup trop... humain pour être de lui.

Il se releva, prenant soin de ne pas déranger les câbles qui le liaient encore aux machines contrôlant jusqu'à ses pensées.

"Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas?" Demanda Toue d'une voix exprimant tout sauf de la colère.

"Il semblerait que mon reformatage ait échoué, Maître." Répondit Clear, les yeux scrutant toujours le sol désinfecté.

À cela, l'homme s'approcha lentement de lui pour lui saisir le menton et le forcer à relever le visage. Ses pupilles marron fixèrent un temps les deux billes roses qui composaient la vision de Clear pour y déceler toute forme d'anomalie. Après un temps, son expression se radoucit un peu plus.

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent de tes frères. Cela m'a causé des ennuis par le passé, mais je pense que ça aurait été du gâchis de ne pas exploiter cette particularité qu'est la tienne."

Le robot ne dit plus rien, un sentiment s'alliant peut-être à l'incertitude le gagnant. L'intelligence artificielle dont il était pourvu l'amena à la conclusion, d'après ses paroles, que Toue avait fait exprès de ne pas le reformater complètement, gardant une partie de sa mémoire. Il du cependant choisir de manière stratégique ses souvenirs, car Clear ne se souvenait de rien entre le moment de sa première naissance et celui ou il rencontra Aoba-San. Ces souvenirs étaient perdus à jamais désormais, lui enlevant toute faculté de comprendre pourquoi il en est venu à cette situation.

Maintenant, plus la curiosité que le sentiment réel de vouloir en connaître plus sur son passé le poussa à se demander pourquoi.

"Je vous aie créés, toi et tes frères, pour que vous puissiez vous mêler aux humains. Pourtant, tu fus le seul à réussir complètement à t'intégrer à eux sans éveiller leurs soupçons, parce que tu as été élevé dans un environnement différent associé à cette défaillance technique que j'ai maintenant réparée. Cette expérience nous sera précieuse à l'avenir pour améliorer nos futurs prototypes."

"C'est pour cela que vous m'avez gardé?"

"Tu es unique Clear; tu as une personnalité que nous pourront exploiter afin de donner à tes futurs frères et soeurs cette même capacité."

"Je comprends... c'est parce que je me rapproche le plus des humains en matière d'émotion."

À cette phrase, Toue fronça les sourcils.

"Tout cela n'est qu'artificiel, tu le sais bien. Tous comme les All Mate qui ne font que copier les manies de leur maître, ce que tu penses être des sentiments ne sont que des données assimilées par ton programme. Tu ne pourras jamais devenir humain."

Celui qu'il fut jadis aurait sans doute senti ce qui lui servait de coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et peut-être se serait rebellé contre ces cruelles paroles afin de prouver le contraire. Mais il n'était plus là. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantôme de souvenir et d'émotions expérimentées dont il allait se servir pour servir au mieux pour satisfaire son maître. Le fait qu'il y avait une personne dans ce bas monde qui troublait plus qu'il ne le pensait cette affirmation ne devait pas le rendre aveugle; toutes ces belles phrases que put lui dire ce jeune homme ne signifiaient plus rien maintenant. C'est pourquoi il acquit doucement, le regard désormais aussi glacé que la pièce éclairée dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Je comprends. Je ferais de mon mieux pour exploiter cette fonction... cependant maître, j'aurais une requête à vous faire parvenir."

"Oh... quelle est-elle?" Interrogea le supérieur d'un air intéressé.

C'était en effet la première fois qu'une de ses créations lui demandait quelque chose. Bien sûr, il attendait de voir quelle était la nature de cette demande avant de juger s'il avait fait une erreur en préservant une partie de la mémoire de Clear qui pourrait peut-être devenir une nouvelle source de rébellion. Après tout, formuler des souhaits était une expression d'humanité impropre aux robots qui ne devaient vivre que pour et à travers leur créateur ou leur possesseur. Si jamais ce désir était beaucoup trop osé, il allait devoir prendre des mesures, et tant pis pour son expérience. Pourtant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien:

"Aoba-San... si vous l'avez gardé, ce dont je ne doute pas, j'aimerais que vous me le donniez..."

Un sourire mesquin s'est tiré sur la face ridée de l'homme. Il lui était arrivé, plusieurs fois, que certaines de ses créations souhaitent un jouet pour se divertir. C'est d'un oeil curieux et observateur que le savant les regardait s'amuser avec ce qui était parfois un animal, une autrefois une expérience ratée à qui il ne restait que l'enveloppe corporelle. Généralement, ils en prenaient assez soin, mais il arrivait aussi que le jouet en question craque sous la cruauté dont certains de ses robots étaient capables. Bien qu'il savait que ce ne soit pas le cas de Clear, il s'agissait quand même d'un être humain.

Ce n'était pas tant l'éthique qui le dérangeait mais plutôt le fait qu'il faille l'entretenir.

"Je veux bien... mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le garder éternellement. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit sur la mort."

"Je sais Maître... c'est pour cela que j'ai une autre requête à vous formuler. Il est impossible de faire de moi un humain... mais l'inverse est-il possible?"

Clear connaissait mieux que quiconque la fragilité des humains. C'est la raison pour laquelle une idée avait germé dans sa tête, une de celles tordues et malsaines qu'un amant fou amoureux et jaloux aurait pour garder sa tendre à l'abri de ses rivaux. Ses connaissances sur le corps humain, et surtout, sur l'esprit, lui donnaient assez d'élément pour savoir exactement quoi faire afin de conserver sa possession avec lui pour toujours. Ainsi, il n'aura plus jamais à se soucier de la vie ou de la mort. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Le sourire de Toue s'élargit encore plus en constatant cela.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et Clear lui donnait sans le savoir un nouveau moyen d'exploiter cette faculté qu'était la sienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une nouvelle pièce blanche et glacée.

Il en parcourait tellement depuis qu'il était réveillé qu'elles faisaient maintenant partie de son environnement quotidien. Avec le temps, il réussit à reprendre ses marques dans cet immense tour, exécutant son travail comme si cela avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Il parvenait maintenant à faire une part entre ce qu'il fut et ce qu'il était désormais, considérant que tous ce qu'il pu avoir vécu n'étaient désormais que de simple souvenirs dont il ne pourra jamais trouver une véritable signification. Son chant avait ainsi perdu toute trace d'émotion et de sérénité pour ressembler à une note près à celui de ses frères. Ceux-ci le regardaient encore avec une certaine méfiance, et peut-être du mépris, en voyant qu'après avoir été une telle source d'ennuies, Toue lui accordait de telles faveurs.

Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il persistait à vouloir garder cet humain qui ne leur avait créé que des problèmes alors qu'en tant que robot, il ne devrait avoir besoin de rien d'autre que servir les désirs de Toue. Quelque part, ils devaient sentir que Clear n'était, et ne seront sans doute jamais comme eux. Bien qu'informatisé pour tuer, bien que réadapté pour ne plus être qu'une machine froide capable de manipuler la conscience des hommes, cet étrange sentiment qu'on aurait pu décrire comme de l'amour persistait en lui, et le poussait à conserver son précieux Aoba-San.

Puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un humain. Puisqu'il était condamné à une existence solitaire et dépourvue de sens autre que celle que lui donnait son maître, alors il allait faire en sorte d'adoucir un peu ce néant éternel qui l'attendait. Ce garçon, celui qu'il crut un moment être son maître, lui a montré et parlé de choses. Cela lui avait donné de vains espoirs. Mais maintenant qu'il était reformaté, il se rendait compte que ce ne fussent que des chimères. Aoba-san ne lui avait pas menti, il avait juste été incapable de lui montrer des preuves de ce qu'il disait. Et désormais, il ne pourra plus jamais lui en apprendre davantage.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en connaître plus sur les humains.

Il se complaisait dans cette vie sans émotion, sans couleur et sans chaleur.

Simplement, la solitude étant trop dure, il allait remercier Aoba-San de lui avoir donné des espoirs aussi futiles.

Il allait l'entraîner avec lui dans ce monde dépourvu de sens et d'humanité en le transformant en une poupée de chair.

Une poupée qu'il aimerait, et chérirait pour toujours.

Sa main gantée se posa sur la vitre extérieure de la salle à travers laquelle il regardait toute une équipe d'hommes masqués entourer un lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour deviner à qui appartenait la silhouette immobile soumise au moindre désir de ces inconnus. Cependant, Clear savait qu'ils n'allaient rien faire de mal à son précieux Aoba-San. Il était là pour s'en assurer, son corps prêt à ôter la vie à chacun de ces individus s'ils osaient ne pas suivre ses ordres. Il aurait voulu y assister directement, mais Toue décréta que ce ne serait pas utile pour lui, alors il devait rester en simple spectateur.

Un fin sourire sans âme se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit un énorme objet s'apparentant à une scie être sortie d'une boîte stérilisée par l'un des médecins. Un autre de ses confrères souleva la mince couverture qui cachait le corps dénudé du patient afin de mettre en évidence ses longues jambes. Un petit frisson d'excitation envahit son corps, la question de savoir si la gauche ou la droite allait être choisie en premier ajoutant un peu de piment à son attente. Il était tellement impatient de voir le résultat final, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas faire tout d'un seul coup.

Après tout, personne ne pourrait prévoir la réaction d'un être humain qui subirait cela. Bien sûr, cela était la décision de Toue, car Clear était justement incapable de comprendre ce genre de chose.

Mais soit, s'il devait attendre, il attendrait.

"Nous y voilà, Aoba-San." Murmura Clear dans un souffle. "Le premier pas qui scelle à jamais notre destin."

La découpe commença.

Le rouge du sang vint recouvrir le blanc immaculé de la salle.

Cette vision emporta l'inhumain dans un état proche de l'euphorie.

"Magnifique."

Désormais, plus rien ne le séparerait du seul être au monde qui était capable de faire ressortir ce côté humain en lui.

Celui qui aimait.


End file.
